Later
by UrielCray
Summary: Natsume visits Ema but meets Subaru instead...


Hello everyone! This is my first story and it's not very well-written. I just thought that hmm... Natsume-chan and Suba-chan deserves their happy ending :D

Brothers Conflict does not belong to me but to the author, if it did, hell, I'd make this a yaoi harem *evil laugh

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the doorbell echoed around the house. Subaru, who was about to drink from the pitcher stopped and went to the door. He was about to open it when it suddenly did on its own and revealed Natsume who is holding a paper bag in his right hand.

"What?" Subaru asked when Natsume stood staring at him, hiding the excitement in his voice. "Just get inside." He walked back to the kitchen, watching his older brother from his peripheral vision as Natsume followed him inside.

He picked up the pitcher from the counter and drank thirstily from it. Once done, he put it back on the fridge and was startled when Natsume was suddenly beside him.

"I'm thirsty too," Natsume said when he looked at him quizzically. Subaru nodded and gave way to his brother and watched as Natsume drink from the pitcher he just drank from.

He gaped at his brother's Adam's apple and swallowed when a drop of water flowed from Natsume's lips down to his throat. When Natsume finished, Subaru walked out of the kitchen and sat on the red couch.

Natsume is doing it again, he thought. He put his face in his palms and was about to close his eyes when he noticed the paper bag Natsume was holding earlier. Glancing at his brother to make sure he isn't looking, Subaru opened the paper bag.

Games. The bag was full of it.

"That's for Ema."

Startled, Subaru jolted away from the paper bag and sat straight, feeling guilty.

Natsume took the seat beside him and put the bag away. "Where is Ema?" Natsume asked, looking around.

Subaru's eyebrows twitched in irritation. Natsume rarely comes here and he's looking for someone he just met.

"Shopping, with Ukyo-nii," Subaru replied sourly.

"Ah... Then I'll just leave this to you," Natsume said as he stands up, referring to the paper bag.

But Subaru isn't done yet. He pulled Natsume's hand, causing his older brother to fall into his lap.

"Subaru..." Natsume muttered, surprised.

"Think I'll just let you go?" Subaru murmured to Natsume's ear before running his tongue along its shell causing Natsume to bolt upright.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked angrily, holding a hand to his ear.

Subaru, unfazed, stood up and pushed his brother on the couch. Natsume protested but Subaru pinned both his hands down before leaning close to his face.

"Natsu-nii..." he whispered hotly to Natsume who has a bewildered expression on his face. Natsume always drives him to the brink of insanity. His unconscious way of doing things Subaru finds hot and sexy makes him insane with lust. And now he's doing it again. "Natsu-nii..." Subaru called again before closing the distance between their lips, giving Natsume's full lips a scorching kiss.

"Nngh!" Natsume tried breaking free from Subaru's grasp but Subaru has always been stronger since he trains almost everyday. Finding it hopeless to struggle, Natsume stopped moving altogether.

Noticing the sudden change in his captive, Subaru shifted and held both Natsume's hands above his head using only his left hand while his right moved underneath Natsume's shirt, caressing the soft, flat plain of his brother's chest. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Natsume's red lips. Subaru broke the kiss and stared at Natsume's eyes.

"You're mine. Only mine," he declared fiercely at Natsume who flushed, before giving a peck on his older brother's lips. "Not Tsubaki's, not Azusa's, not Ema's, but mine."

Natsume visibly swallowed before nodding. "Yeah," Natsume whispered. "Yours."

Subaru broke into a smile and leaned away from his brother. He sat beside Natsume and caressed the orange hair he finds so endearing.

Swatting his hand away, Natsume sat upright. "That's it?" his older brother asked impatiently.

"I wanna ask the same question, Suba-chan."

Natsume's eyes widened and darted towards the balcony where Tsubaki and Azusa are watching.

Tsubaki has a naughty expression on his face while Azusa tries his best not to stare.

Natsume blushed.

"I didn't know Nacchan is so impatient. Be more like him sometimes, Azusa," Tsubaki said, leaning to Azusa whose cheeks reddened.

Subaru chuckled beside Natsume and whispered in his flushed ear, "Later."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, well, atleast a little :D

I know it's short, sorry. And also, forgive the grammar mistakes :3


End file.
